


Supernovas

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shklance Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Constellations, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Ocean, Shiro - Freeform, Shklance week, Stars, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, shklance - Freeform, shklance week day 6, to make up for day 5 because im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: The sky was almost like the ocean, dark and scary but full of mysteries that no human would find out about easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shklance Week Day 6: Starlight! 
> 
> This is to make up for the angst of day 5 because I'm super sorry.

Grass surrounded his form as he laid on his back in the open field, looking up at the bright lights that flickered and twinkled in the night sky. Thousands and thousands of constellations and galaxies shining brightly above him and the two others with him.    
  
The sky was almost like the ocean, dark and scary but full of mysteries that no human would find out about easily.    
  
“It’s starting,” Keith said next to him, nuzzling into his side.    
  
“Ah, Keith what are you-”    
  
“Sh, Lance just watch,” Shiro said, pulling the two of them closer.    
  
By now, Lance was practically on top of Shiro’s chest while Keith was on top of his own. A wild flush spreading across his cheeks as he desperately trying to hide it from the other two. Lance buried his face in Keith’s hair, getting nudged out immediately to look up at the flashing lights above.    
  
Large streaks of light flooded the sky, zipping passed and lighting up the boys faces if only for an instant.    
  
Shiro and Keith muttered cues in awe of the sky, while Lance stayed completely silent, watching the falling stars shoot through the sky, almost like a bullet from a gun.    
  
The shower lasted near three minutes before stopping, a few stray ones passing by every once in awhile.    
  
“Lance, are you okay?” Lance startled out of a trance, looking at Keith who was staring at him with a worried expression.    
  
“Yeah, why?” Lance asked, looking back with a confused look.    
  
“You’re crying,” Shiro said, looking at the two of them now.    
  
Lance sat up, almost knocking Keith back but catching him before he could fall. Lifting a hand to his face, he touched his cheek, feeling the wetness that covered the soft tanned skin. He dug his palms into his eye, wiping away anything that he could find on his face.    
  
“I’m fine. I guess the shower just moved me and I didn’t realize it,” Lance replied, leaning forward to gently press his lips to the tip of Keith’s nose, getting a small giggle to erupt from the boy.    
  
Lance snuggled back down into the grass, Shiro pulling him back onto his chest and Keith nuzzling right back down.    
  
The three of them laid there staring up at the clusters above them, each entangled with the other.    
  
“Keith,” Lance started, Keith shifted to look at him, violet hues staring back into ocean blue ones, “Thank you for taking me to experience this.”   
  
“You’re welcome, but I think you should thank Shiro as well. He agreed to it,” Keith replied, a slight peachy color appearing on his cheeks.    
  
“Thank you, both,” Lance nuzzled back into the graze, intertwining one hand with Keith’s and the other with Shiro’s, “I love the both of you.”       
  
With the stars twinkling overhead, Shiro and Keith closed their eyes, nuzzling warmly into Lance. Looking up, Lance didn’t move, not wanting to disturb his lovers as he watched the stars sparkle and shine in the deep blue that was the same as an ocean full of wild mysteries. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nice and fluffy. 
> 
> I love stars and the ocean. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
